


Opposing Views on the Creation of the Universe

by Lazhuli



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bart Allen, Consensual Underage Sex, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Omega Eduardo, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazhuli/pseuds/Lazhuli
Summary: Bart and Ed struggle to keep it together while facing an unexpected and dangerous pregnancy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please not that all the Spanish came straight from google translate because all I remember from my two years is biblioteca means library and some of the colors lol. If it's incorrect my apologies!

Eduardo Dorado Senior sighed as he shut the door to his living quarters in the youth center. He placed his keys in the small bowl by the door, shoes off on the mat, keys hanging on the hook next to the light switch. Every day the same routine for the last twenty years. Eduardo liked it that way, predictable, known, safe. Unfortunately for him, the boy currently rummaging through his kitchen didn’t like predictable at all.

“Hi dad!” Ed shouted over his shoulder as Eduardo entered the small kitchen. “I made _carbonado criolla_, the way _abuela_ makes it.” He placed a bowl of beef stew on the dining table, then took a seat in the opposite chair.

“You cooked for me, _mi hijo_?” Eduardo cocked an eyebrow in surprise. “I suppose not just to spend time with me though?”

“No dad, I have something to tell you. Something that will make you _enojado_.”

“Eduardo, I won’t be angry.” The older man sat down in front of the dish and dug in as his son eyed him nervously. “I can’t be upset when you come to me so respectfully.”

“I’ve made a mistake dad.” Ed regarded his father with a somber expression. “A big one and _tengo miedo_ now.

“_Carino, _what’s the matter? What’s going on?” Eduardo set down his spoon, a sinking feeling spreading through his gut. His son’s eyes welled up with tears. Ed slipped a piece of plastic out of his pocket and slid it slowly across the table to his father. The older man stared down at the pregnancy test with unbelieving eyes.

“_Voy a tener un bebé, papá.” _Ed’s voice was soft, yet rich with emotion.

“A baby.” Eduardo felt his stomach flip. “Ed, how could this happen?”

“You know how it happens dad.” His son shook his head slowly. “Omegas have babies all the time.”

_“Mijo.”_ Eduardo began slowly. “You spent your heat with someone.” It wasn’t a question, they both knew that was the only way for an omega to get pregnant.

_“Si, papa.”_ Ed couldn’t bear to meet his father’s eyes. _“Lo siento.”_

“I didn’t…I didn’t think that you liked…”

“Boys?” Ed let out a small manic laugh. He had just told his father that he was pregnant at seventeen and that’s what his father cared about? That he was gay?

“You know that doesn’t matter to me.” Eduardo ran a shaking hand through his hair. “But it does matter that you kept it from me.”

“Straight kids don’t have to come out to their parents.” Ed defended.

“No! That’s not…that isn’t what I meant.” Eduardo threw his hands up. “You kept it from me that you were seeing someone. That you were…physically involved.”

“It wasn’t something I wanted to talk about.” Ed muttered.

“You know I would have helped you.” Eduardo sighed. “We could have gotten you birth control or suppressants.”

“_Papa, _we were safe.” Ed argued. “We always took precautions. _No soy tonto._”

“I never said you were dumb!” Eduardo shouted. “But irresponsible yes! Eduardo didn’t I teach you to respect your body? Didn’t I tell you that heats were dangerous!” He slammed his fists down onto the table

“Yes dad, you did. You told me so many times that this could happen. I didn’t listen.” Ed broke down into muffled sobs, hiding his face in his hands.

“Oh, oh _mijo._” Eduardo went to kneel by his son’s chair. “_Te quiero, te quiero Eduardo.”_

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry dad.” Ed put his head down on the table as he continued to sob.

“Shh, my boy.” Eduardo put his hand on his son’s back, rubbing warm circles between his shoulder blades. “It’s going to be alright.”

They stayed that way for a long few minutes before a sudden thought struck Eduardo. He grabbed his son’s shoulders, righting his body so he could look in the boy’s eyes.

“Ed, who fathered this child?”

* * *

"Bart’s heart was pounding as he padded into the living room and took a seat next to Jay on the couch.

“Hey kiddo, thought you were staying at Jaime’s tonight?” Jay reached over to ruffle his auburn hair with a smile.

“He had a school project to work on.” Bart said. “And, I needed to talk with you about something.”

“Okay, shoot kid.” Jay told him, turning his attention back to his sit-com.

“Jay.” Bart’s voice took on a hard edge. “Something serious.” Jay clicked off the television and looked over at the boy anxiously. His jaw was set, bright green eyes welling up with emotion.

“What’s wrong, Bart?” He asked, dread was creating a cold knot in his chest.

“I did something…”Bart’s words faltered. “Something happened and I….I”

“Bartholomew Allen.” Jay’s voice was gentle but commanding. “What’s going on?”

“I’m gay.” Bart spat out.

“Oh Bart.” Jay let out a little laugh. “I thought you killed somebody or something! Kid, I don’t care that you’re gay. And just so you know, that isn’t exactly a well-kept secret.”

“That’s not it.” Bart interrupted with a shake of his head. “I’m gay and I’ve been seeing somebody. He’s…he’s an omega and about a month ago we…” His voice wavered dangerously.

“Bart, please don’t say…..”

“He was in heat.” Bart interrupted. “He wanted…we wanted to know what it was like. So we spent it together. Two days ago, he called me and asked me to come talk to him.”

“Oh no.” Jay’s entire body felt ice cold as he listened to Bart’s story. He knew what was coming before he said the words.

“He’s pregnant.”

“Jesus, Bart!” Jay stood up abruptly.

“I’m so sorry Jay!” Bart fisted a hand in his reddish locks.

“Do you know how easy it is to get an omega pregnant while they’re in heat?” Jay paced the living room floor, his mind practically whirring. “It’s practically guaranteed if you aren’t safe! Why would you…?” He trailed off.

“We used condoms, Jay.” Bart argued. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Are you sure about that? Because here we are!” Jay threw his arms open wide. “You got somebody pregnant, damn it!”

“I know…I know.” Bart dropped his head into his hands, covering his face in shame.

“Who is he?” Jay rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache building behind his eyes.

“Ed.” Bart’s voice was barely audible.

“Ed, Ed from the youth center? The director’s son?” Jay crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Bart nodded. “He’s…”

“He’s underage.” Jay interrupted.

“I mean, yeah?” Bart shrugged. “He’s seventeen, he just had his birthday.”

“You are underage.” Jay tried to emphasize his point. “You are teenaged boys, you should never have even considered having sex during a heat!”

“Yeah, Jay!” Bart stood up, arms thrown up over his head. “I obviously see now that we were stupid. But I can’t…I can’t undo it.” Something in the pit of Bart’s stomach snapped, tears began falling hot and fast down his cheeks. “I’m so moded.”


	2. Chapter 2

Eduardo stood in the Youth Center’s rooftop garden, looking out over the railing at nothing in particular. After a few moments, a familiar red and yellow blur came in to view as it sped towards the building. Ed barely had time to smile before Bart was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hey beautiful.” Bart whispered into his ear. “You come here often?”

“That was horrible.” Ed laughed as he shook the other teen off of him. “Really my friend, I know he is your _familia _but you really need to spend less time with Flash.”

“Yeah, he is kind of a bad influence.” Bart pulled off the visor and cowl of his uniform before leaning back in to give Ed a peck on the lips. “So how did it go?”

“_Mi padre _is…understandably upset. But, he’s calmer today than last night.” Ed leaned back against the railing. “What about Jay?”

“Yeah.” Bart sighed. “He’s pretty pissed off right now. There was a lot of yelling and arguing and then he called Grandma and Grandpa…I mean, Barry and Iris and there was some more yelling….” Bart trailed off with a noncommittal hand gesture. I crashed at the Outsider’s HQ last night.

“What do you think he will do?” Ed asked apprehensively.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen Jay this mad before.” Bart shook his head. “But he’ll probably calm down after a few months. You know, after it’s over.”

Ed laughed. “In twenty years, you mean?”

“No.” Bart’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I mean after we….you know, take care of it.”

“Bart.” Ed’s eyes dropped to the ground. “I didn’t know you wanted to…to end it.”

“Well, we both agreed that this isn’t something we thought could happen. That it was all an accident so I just assumed that we were on the same page about what we were going to do.” Bart shrugged.

“I think…we have misunderstood each other.” Ed told him slowly. “Unplanned is not the same thing as unwanted, and even in that case I could never do that.”

“You don’t want an abortion?” Bart clarified, ice traveling up his spine. “You want to have it?”

“What else?” Ed shook his head. “This is our child, what else would I do?”

“It’s not a child.” Bart countered. “It’s a collection of cells smaller than a grain of rice.”

“Bart.” Ed gasped, his hand unconsciously went to his midsection. “How could you say that?”

“It’s science.” Bart crossed his arms over his chest. “One trip to the clinic, or one pill and this can be done. It’s heart never needs to beat.”

“Bart.” Ed repeated in a low whisper. His head was swimming, breaths coming short and shallow. This, he thought, this is why Bart had stayed relatively calm when they’d talked about the pregnancy. He didn’t intend for them to follow through with this.

“Ed.” Bart sat down hard on the ground in front of him, feeling like his heart might explode from beating to fast. And wasn’t that a thought? A speedster’s heart exploding while standing still. “Ed, we aren’t ready.”

“I know that.” Ed ran his hand through his messy hair.

“We’re too young, we don’t have jobs, we do dangerous stuff all the time!” Bart struggled to rationalize himself in the wake of Ed’s reaction.

“I know all of that.” Ed sat down next to Bart and took one of his hands into his own. He pulled off the bright yellow glove and slipped it under his shirt, making Bart jump. “It may be a collection of cells now, but it’s growing. Growing and alive inside of me.”

Bart pulled his hand away from Ed’s bare skin and clambered to his feet. His body was vibrating so hard with the tension that when he looked down at his own feet they were blurred around the edges.

“Bart.” Ed stood, dusting himself off. “I’m not going to make you stay if you don’t want this child but, don’t ask me to take it’s life.”

“Ed!” Bart threw his hands up in exasperation. “It’s not…you’re talking about this like it doesn’t happen all the time.”

“Arson happens all the time too, but neither of us is going to go burn down a building. In fact, we would arrest the arsonist!” Ed pointed out.

“Yes we would, because we are heroes who go get into fights with some of the most dangerous people on the planet every other night!” Bart shouted. “We cannot have a kid, Ed!”

“Many of your friends have children.” Ed argued. “Flash has children! Will Harper has a daughter…”

“Who he once took on a mission to Tibet with his villain wife, so maybe not your best example.” Bart interrupted.

“He did what? You know what, never mind that isn’t the point!” Ed crossed his arms over his chest. “The point is that lots of heroes have families.”

“Not seventeen-year-old heroes.” Bart shook his head. “Not ones that just started dating six months ago. I mean, are we even together?”

“I don’t…I don’t know. You’re the first man I was ever…involved with.” A blush broke out over his tanned face.

“I wish that I could tell you the same thing.” Bart shook his head. “But..in the future, things were different. People were a little….less inhibited. Casual sex was…” He shrugged. “Everybody did it.”

“Is this your way of telling me that what we were doing was just...stress release?” Ed pressed a hand over his eyes, afraid to hear the answer.

“No! No, it wasn’t…this means something to me. You mean something to me, Ed.” Bart put a hand on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder. “But I don’t know if I’m ready for all of this.”

“I know that I’m not.” Ed gave him a tiny smile. “But I want my baby, our baby. If you don’t want that, then I can’t make you stay with me and I won’t try to.”

“Who…who knows?” Bart asked tentatively.

“Only my father and whomever you have spoken to. But, of course, others will know soon. They will have questions when I quit the team.” Ed told him.

“Do they need to know that it’s mine?” The redhead’s voice was barely audible.

“No.” Ed shook his head, and then Bart was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ed!” Garfield fisted a hand in his green locks. “You can’t just quit the Outsiders and not give me an explanation.”

“I know, and I’m sorry my friend.” Ed leaned forward on the couch to rest his elbows over his knees. “But now is not the time to discuss it.”

“Are you sure? Because you resigning seems like a good time to talk about you resigning.”

“Gar, I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Ed shook his head. “There are other things I need to work out before this becomes public.”

“I can’t keep it a secret, not when everything we do is publicized.” Garfield rubbed a hand over his face. “People will know you’ve quit.”

“No, no!” Ed put out a hand. “Not that, something else. My reasons…you’ll all know soon enough, but I need some time to myself.”

“Do you need some help, man?” Garfield asked softly. His friend was perched on the edge of the couch, looking pale and afraid. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know yet, my friend.” Ed told him somberly. A sudden wave of heat rushed through his body, making his cheeks turn pink.

“Whoa, man are you good?” Garfield asked as Ed’s face began flush.

“Can I…can I have some water?” Ed swallowed thickly and tried to stand. He immediately sat down hard as a fire spread from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. “Oh God.”

“Ed?” Garfield reached out to put on his friend’s shoulder. “You’re burning up.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” Ed leaned back on the couch, trying to calm himself.

“Dick!” Garfield shouted in the direction of the living quarters.

“I don’t know….” Ed shook his head weakly. “Something’s not right.”

“It’s okay man. It’s alright.” Garfield tried to swallow down his own mounting panic as he watched Eduardo’s eyes grow wider in fear.

“What’s going on?” Dick appeared on the balcony right outside his door.

“Ed’s…I don’t know…something isn’t right!” Garfield shook his head at the Outsiders’ latest “den mother”.

“Okay, okay.” Dick rushed down the stairs towards them as Vic threw open the door to his room as well.

“Gar, I swear if this is another drill…!”

“Vic, get the doors to the med bay!” Dick scooped Ed up into his arms, drawing a groan from the boy.

“Oh, shit.” Vic took in the seriousness of the situation as he rushed to comply with Dick’s request.

“Garfield, what the hell is going on?” Dick deposited Ed onto one the med bay’s hospital beds. He began rushing around the room, looking for monitors and an IV bag of fluids.

“I have no idea!” Garfield ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. “He was in the middle of resigning and then…” He motioned towards Ed with a non-committal gesture. “This.”

“Eduardo?” Dick called as he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around the teen’s bicep. “Can you hear me?”

“Mmm.” Ed groaned, nodding his head.

“Do you have any idea what’s happening?” Dick pushed Ed’s massive poof of hair out of his face.

“_bebe._” He muttered. “Save it.”

“What?” Dick questioned.

“Bebe, is that…does he mean baby?” Gar’s eyes grew as wide as saucers.

“Shit.” Dick hissed. “Ed…are you pregnant? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Yes.” Ed breathed. “Keep my baby safe.”

“Gar, call the League.” Dick instructed. “We need a doctor…now!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Ed? Ed, can you hear us?”

“Oh, I hurt.” Ed groaned, opening his eyes a little. The bright lights of the treatment room caused his head to throb.

“That’s to be expected.” _Flash_, Ed recognized the voice.

“Is my baby…” He was too afraid to finish the question.

“The baby is just fine Eduardo.” Oh, that voice he had to see to believe. Ed peeled his eyes open, turning his head slowly to see that yes, it was Batman who had spoken.

“We called your father when you collapsed.” Garfield stepped into his line of sight. “He told us everything. He’s on his way here right now.”

“We need to have a serious conversation about this pregnancy, Ed.” Flash sighed, leaning heavily onto the counter. “When Jay told me Bart had gotten someone pregnant I worried this could happen.”

“Soooo, what exactly did happen?” Gar cocked an eyebrow at the speedster.

“It’s a reaction to the metabolism of a speedster,” Flash massaged one of his temples with his thumb, “It’s extremely hard on the body. It’s why….it’s why the Garricks were never able to have children. Joan’s body just couldn’t handle it.”

“But you have children.” Ed protested, trying to sit up. Garfield gently pushed him back into the bed.

“Be still.” Gar insisted.

“You’re right, I do have kids. We don’t know exactly what makes the reaction worse in some people. My wife was pretty healthy and at the prime age. Joan was a lot older when they started trying. You’re a lot younger. That might have something to do with it.”

“What are you saying?” Batman asked. “Can he carry to term or no?”

“I don’t know. Iris never got this bad, but the pregnancy still put a lot of strain on her body. If his body is already struggling at this stage, it might be a bad sign.” Flash admitted.

“We need to call Bart.” Garfield sighed. “In case the two of you need to make some decisions.”

“That’s not necessary.” Ed shook his head. “Bart has made it well known to me that he does not want to keep this child. He left, that’s his choice and I won’t fight that.”

“What do you mean, he left?” Flash asked slowly.

“We met at the center a few days ago to talk. There was a misunderstanding between Bart and I over the child. I thought it was understood that I was going to have this child and he thought it was understood that I would not.” Ed shook his head. “He asked me to keep his identity as the father a secret and then…he left.”

“God, I’m going to kill that kid!” Flash pounded a fist against the wall.

“Not if I beat you to it.” Gar scoffed. “I can’t believe Bart would pull shit like that.”

“Please don’t say anything to him,” Ed begged, “If he doesn’t want this child then I won’t force him. I told him I would keep this secret and I will.”

“Ed, that’s so wrong.” Gar shook his head. “He can’t ask you to do that. Christ, if Perdita got pregnant _and_ had complications I don’t think I’d be able to leave her side.”

“He didn’t know there were problems.” Ed defended. “I didn’t know until just now.”

“That’s hardly the point,” Gar interjected, “He created this responsibility. He should stand by it. Shit, it’s his child!”

“There will be plenty of time to discuss all of that later.” Batman held up a hand. “Right now, our focus needs to be on determining the viability and safety of this pregnancy. Eduardo, a doctor from the League’s personal staff stabilized you and advised we keep you on bedrest for at least the next two days. We’re looking for a suitable specialist to come and evaluate you.”

“Thank you, but I’m not sure that remaining here is a good idea.” Ed shook his head. “I don’t want everyone on the team to know about my….situation. Not yet.”

“About that.” Ed realized for the first time that Nightwing was standing in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around himself. “It’s possible they already know.”

“What do you mean?” Ed felt his stomach turn over.

“When you passed out things got a little chaotic. Vic definitely knows because he’s the one who got in touch with your dad. So it’s possible that he told the others already. They were all worried about you, Ed.” Nightwing told him.

“Great.” Ed sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Nightwing took a step towards him.

“It’s alright. Can I rest now? Alone.”

“Of course.” Batman nodded. “We’ll wake you up when your father gets here.”

“Thanks.” Ed flopped back down onto the bed, pulling the thin blanket over his face as he turned onto his side. Ed heard the others file out of the room, but he didn’t move, just hid under the covers like a child. He was so afraid. What was he going to do? Pregnant with a child whose father did not want to acknowledge it. Sick, because of that very father’s genetics and humiliated by his circumstances, Ed felt so very alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Recognized….Kid Flash…B-2-3.”

“Hey, Gar, I’m here!” Bart stepped out of the zeta tube into the main room of the Outsiders’ H.Q., at this late hour the room was dark, lit only boy the city lights outside the window.

“Keep it down,” Garfield snapped, appearing from the doorway to the kitchen, “People are sleeping.”

“Oops! Sorry,” Bart sped past Garfield into the kitchen to look for a snack, “Whatcha call me here in the middle of the night for anyway?”

“Ed quit the Outsiders today,” Gar folded his arms over his chest, watching Bart critically.

“Oh,” Bart stopped, hand in the fridge, to turn and stare at his friend, “Did he say why?”

“No, no he didn’t,” Gar took a step closer, “He said he needed more time to figure things out before he went public with his reasons. I can respect that. I was just going to make sure he was okay and then drop it. But then, all of a sudden he got really sick.”

“Sick.” Bart repeated.

“Yeah,” Garfield nodded. “Sick, he was burning up hot and shaking. He actually passed out and we had to call for a doctor. It was scary.”

“I bet.” Bart was muted now. He stood upright and shut the door to the refrigerator.

“Naturally, we called his father.”

“Yeah.”

“You can probably imagine what a shock it was to us to find out that he’s carrying a baby. _Your_ baby.”

“Gar, I can explain all of this,” Bart dropped his head into his hands, ashamed of himself.

“And you know what the worst part was?” Gar asked.

“What?” Bart whispered.

“You abandoned him,” Gar spat, “He’s lying in our med bay right now, sick, because of your baby and you just _left_.”

“What do you mean? ‘Because of my baby’?”

“Oh, well here’s the kicker,” Gar stood an inch away from Bart’s face, “Apparently carrying a speedster baby is extremely dangerous. Batman’s looking for a high-risk specialist to examine him and apparently the doctor from the watchtower said he might need to be on bed rest the entire pregnancy. But of course, that’s only if his body manages to keep the pregnancy that long.”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Swear to me you didn’t know this could happen. Look me in the eye and fucking swear.”

“I…I’d heard stories about when Iris was pregnant…my mom had a really rough time too.”

“So you did know.”

“Not exactly! I mean, I knew it could be complicated…but any pregnancy can be complicated. Besides, I didn’t think he’d want to keep it!”

“I’m sorry. What?”

“I just figured we’d….you know….take care of it.”

“You wanted him to get an abortion?”

“Well, yeah.”

“He wants that baby.”

“That’s his choice.” Bart shook his head. “I don’t want any part of raising a child at seventeen.”

Gar stood there for a moment, just staring at his friend, trying to decide what to say. He tried to stay calm but the longer he thought the more his anger started to boil over. Before he even knew what was happening Gar felt himself reach out and grab the collar of Bart’s shirt, hoisting him off the floor.

“What the hell dude!” Bart shouted. Gar threw him down against the kitchen island and drew his fist back to strike.

“What in the name of God is this?” Dick appeared in the doorway, leaping forward to separate the two boys.

“Ask Gar!” Bart shouted, arms folded over his chest.

“It’s about you abandoning your child and your friend! Apparently more than a friend, your lover.”

“For God’s sake. Don’t be so sentimental,” Bart rolled his eyes, “He isn’t my lover, we just went out sometimes, fooled around.”

“Fucked him while he was in heat.” It was less a statement and more an accusation.

“Gentlemen.” Dick tried to butt in.

“Oh come one, Perdita’s an Omega, don’t tell me you don’t get down when she’s in heat.” Bart threw his arms wide as he spoke.

“No Bart, we _don’t_. Not that it’s your business, but we _never_ have sex because we know we aren’t ready for what might happen.”

“Wow, never?” Interjected Dick.

“Seriously?” Gar rolled his eyes at the man. “That’s so not the point!”

“Yeah no, sorry, sorry.” Dick scrubbed the heel of his hand over his face. “Listen, I know you’re both upset right now. But, this isn’t productive. Both of you just walk away and we will attempt this conversation again when you don’t look ready to brawl.”

“I’ve got nothing left to say to him.” Gar pushed past Dick out of the kitchen and stalked upstairs.

“I’m not trying to hurt Ed,” Bart said quietly.

“I know that,” Dick sighed, “This just came as a big shock to everybody. Give him some time to cool down.”

“What about you?” Bart asked. “What do you think?”

“I think my opinion has never had much of an impact on you, Bart,” Dick shrugged. He turned to leave the kitchen, paused, and looked over his shoulder, “Although, for what it’s worth, Wally would’ve killed you for this.”

“Thanks.” Bart laughed bitterly, watching Dick disappear through doorway. “Damn,” He sank to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. “Damn.”


End file.
